


Limitless

by MissCactus



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, ou plutôt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Quelle était la limite pour une famille ? Où était la limite de ce que ses membres pouvaient s'infliger ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Famille". Oh je peux vous dire que ce thème m'a inspirée ! Avec quatre OS en une heure, je me suis lâchée pour le coup ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'aime, alors autant en profiter c: Bon, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié cet anime... Mais il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup Kanato. Doooonc, Diabolik Lovers, me voilà 8)

Quelle était la limite pour une famille ?

Où était la limite de ce que ses membres pouvaient s'infliger ?

L'amour fraternel, la solidarité entre membres d'une famille, tout ça c'était bien beau, mais très sincèrement, qui respectait ce genre de chose jusqu'à sa mort ?

Il suffisait d'une jeune femme un peu manipulatrice entre deux frères un peu stupides, et une famille entière était détruite. Il suffisait de quelques problèmes d'argent pour qu'un père craque et rompt ses vœux de mariage envers _la femme de sa vie_. Il suffisait d'un rapprochement un peu trop charnel entre deux personnes du même sang pour que la société entière se soulève.

On parlait bien d'amour, pourquoi ne pas avoir le droit de le consumer sous toutes ses formes ? Le plaisir de la chaire était bien une preuve d'amour, alors en quoi était-ce mal de montrer aux membres de sa famille qu'on les aimait au point de vouloir toujours plus d'eux ?

En tout cas, Raito était, d'une certaine manière, heureux de savoir qu'aucun de ses frères ne l'appréciait et que c'était bien réciproque, que dans cette famille personne ne tenait assez à un autre pour se préoccuper de ce genre de question.

Après tout, personne ne se soucierait de savoir qu'en ce moment-même Kanato était sur ses genoux, quasi-nu, la tête renversé en arrière et soupirait de plaisir en sentant ses canines mordre la peau pâle de son cou, la perçant de temps à autre et récupérant délicatement le sang qui perlait de la plaie.

Dans le pire des cas, Ayato grognerait le lendemain à cause de son manque de sommeil, Reiji leur lancerait des regards accusateurs et Yui passerait son temps à rougir lorsqu'elle croiserait leurs regards. Mais lorsqu'il regardait son frère au bord de l'extase, se retenant de gémir à cause de _lui_ , Raito ne pouvait même pas se préoccuper de tout ça.

Il aimait son frère et il comptait bien le lui montrer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
